Bats and Ghosts and Candy! OH MY!
by Skaterstar57
Summary: One-shot. It's Halloween, even though Sora loves candy, he's too spooked to go out. But Riku finally convinces Sora to go. SO, they head out to go trick or treating, oblivious to the pair following them... RikuxSora, AkuRoku


Hey there, Skaterstar57 here. Well, it's 3:30 A.M. over here, so it technically is Halloween, so I shall post it up here now. If you're a fan of my fic, "I'll Be There for You", you might wanna check this out.

**Summary:** One-shot. It's Halloween, even though Sora loves candy, he's too spooked to go out. But Riku finally convinces Sora to go. _SO_, they head out to go trick or treating, oblivious to the pair following them… RikuxSora, AkuRoku

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The game is rated "E", people.

**Warning:** This fic will contain **yaoi** (boyxboy love). If you do not care for boyxboy love, I suggest you leave. This fic will also contain **mild language**.

**Reviews:** They keep me writing. So if you read and enjoy this fic, it will always be appreciated if you leave a review… 'Cause you people rock. xD

**A/N:** Yeah, for all of those who like my other fic, "I'll Be There for You", I took off time writing that, so I could write this. But hopefully the next update won't be too far away. Anyway, here it is. XD

**-Edit Note:- **Well, since I went to the trouble of editing my other two fics on here, I thought, "Why not edit your one-shot?" So that is what I'm doing. XD I may add a bit to this, because it's shorter than I would have liked it… But we shall see. :)

* * *

Bats and Ghosts and Candy! OH MY!

* * *

It was Halloween. The night that children dressed up as ghosts, witches, zombies… Yes, it was the spookiest day out of all 365 days of the whole year. October 31st, that is. But on this special, horrifying day, you also got candy—lots of it. That is, if you went trick or treating…

Now Sora Hikari loved candy. He loved it to_death_, so therefore, he loved Halloween, and yet…he hated Halloween. How can he love it and hate it at the same time, you ask? Simple. He loved the candy; he hated everything spooky and scary about the day. The skeletons, the ghosts, the cobwebs, the haunted houses… Yes, he hated it all.

When he was younger, he had gotten lost and ended up in a haunted house for two whole days. He has never been the same since that incident. And yet, somehow, he always ended up going trick or treating every year, whether he wanted to or not.

This year, he decided he would just buy a bunch of candy and eat it himself, for he had made up his mind, he was not going trick or treating this year. No matter how much his friends wanted him to go, he was staying. Hell, even his mother went trick or treating (she could pass off as a teen), so someone had to give out the candy this year…

It wasn't time for trick or treaters yet, and no one had stopped by yet…

_Ding-dong_!

…hold that thought.

Sora got up from the couch, a frown on his face, and walked over to answer the door. It was too early for trick or treaters…so who on earth could it be? His mother was getting dressed upstairs, her group of (adults passing off for teens) friends weren't supposed to come for another hour or two. Sora's friends were all probably getting ready, too.

My, he hoped it wasn't _Riku_. No, Sora did not hate Riku—in fact, he was his best friend. He just hopped it wasn't him because Sora could never say no to Riku. _He_ was the one who always got Sora to go trick or treating every year…

But, as Sora opened the door, he was relieved to see that it was not Riku, instead, it was Demyx, a grumpy Zexion not too far behind him.

"Sora! Dude!" Demyx said, slinging an arm over Sora's shoulder. Sora stared at it intently, and then glanced back up at Demyx. Why was _he_ here? Hopefully not to sing…**that** was for sure. "Are you coming trick or treating or what?! The candy's _awesome_ this year, man!"

Sora moved slightly to look at Zexion, who lifted his head and said, "Yes, we've already started trick or treating…well, Demyx has, anyway. Candy's disgusting."

Demyx turned his attention from Sora to Zexion. "Come on, Zexy—"

"Don't call me that."

"_**Zexy**_, you know you like candy, too. I see you sneak in a few Junior Mints sometimes, don't deny it," he said, grinning.

Zexion simply turned further to the right, crossing his arms even tighter.

Demyx sighed, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, Sora, are you comin' or what?!"

Sora glanced down nervously at the huge bag of candy Zexion was lugging. Oh, boy, how much he wanted to eat that candy… But, he shook his head, refusing to give in to temptation. "No, I'm not going this year."

Demyx's mouth fell down, practically to the floor. His back was hunched, as he gasped for air. "A-are…are you_serious_?"

"Yup."

"You're joking," Demyx said, stunned.

"Nope."

Demyx continued to stare at Sora disbelievingly. Zexion rolled his eyes and grabbed Demyx's arm. "Sorry about that, Sora. Demyx can't comprehend the fact that someone would pass up the chance for free candy." As Zexion was heading down the driveway, still dragging Demyx, he said, "Happy Halloween, Sora."

Sora waved goodbye, lowering his head slightly. "Happy Halloween." He shut the door, and let out a sigh. So…Demyx had made him want to go trick or treating…just a little bit…

"No!" Sora said. "I shall not give into temptation!"

"What temptation, dear?"

Sora turned his head at the voice of his mother. She was heading down the stairs…in a Bo Peep costume. He let his tongue hang out in disgust, but quickly recovered it, knowing the torturous things his mother could do to him…

"I'm not going trick or treating," Sora said.

His mother remained silent. "Do you really want to stay home?" she asked.

He slowly nodded his head.

"Well, _I'm_ not going to be the one to stop you. But if you're going to be giving out candy, you should still be dressed up. There's a costume for you upstairs, go and get dressed. The trick or treaters will be here soon."

Sora opened his mouth, prepared to say something, but he then let his head fall and let his mouth shut. He hunched over as he dragged himself up the stairs. He really…did kind of want to get dressed up, after all.

* * *

When Sora came down the stairs, all dressed in his costume, he said, "What am I supposed to be, a vampire or a pumpkin?"

His mother Sonja, giggled at this. "You look soooo cute!" she said, giggling some more.

Sora rolled his eyes, and headed off to the kitchen, tugging on the black wings on his back. Well, maybe he was a vampire. He at least had the teeth…

He looked over at the bowl of candy, just waiting to be eaten. Sora licked his lips subconsciously. He looked over his shoulder, his mother was fluffing out her dress. He smirked. He then tiptoed over to the bowl of candy, and quietly reached a hand out to get one…only to have his hand smacked away.

"You shouldn't already be eating candy, Sora."

Sora's head quickly snapped upwards. That was_not_ his mother… It—it was…was…!

_Riku_.

Riku walked around Sora in a circle, taking in his form. He licked his lips. "You look really nice, Sora. Are you ready to go?"

Sora quickly stepped away from Riku, he was worried of the things he could do to him…

"U-uh…uhh… I'm not going this year!" Sora blurted out, he covered his mouth, his eyes wide.

Riku just stared at Sora. Then he blinked. And he blinked again.

"Cut the crap, Sora. You're coming, and that's final." Riku continued to stare at Sora, but his blank expression had turned into a look that said: "You are a nutcase, and you are my friend. And you are coming trick or treating or I'll murder you." Sora didn't really like that look…

"But Riku—" Sora was suddenly shut up with a kiss. His eyes widened as Riku's lips met his. Okay…Riku was his friend and he was kissing him. Did friends kiss each other like this? Well…he liked it, whether it felt strange or not. So he slowly began to kiss Riku back, opening his mouth to let Riku's tongue—

_Click_!

Sora pulled away from the kiss, snapping his head around to see his mother standing there, camera in hand.

"Ohmigosh!" she squealed. "FINALLY! Freaking finally! I've been waiting for you two to kiss since you've known each other. It is about time, if I must say," she said, smirking.

"Mom!" Sora whined, his face heating up. "Cut it out!"

"Aww," she said, in such a baby-ish tone, "is wittle Sora embarrassed?" She pinched his cheek. Riku chuckled; Sora scowled.

"I said, cut it out! Riku and I have to go trick or treating!" He immediately covered his mouth, realizing what he had just said.

Riku grinned. He looked much like the Cheshire Cat. "Really? Oh, Sora, I didn't think you wanted to go."

Sonja looked quite surprised, but now had the devilish smirk intact on her face once more. "Well, when you're out their getting truck loads of candy, be sure not to make out too much, okay?" she said, grinning.

Sora's cheeks heated up even more. "Mom! Riku and I are friends!"

"I don't think friends have their tongues half way down their throats," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Sora muttered curses on his mother under his breath, she only laughed. "You two are so cute together, you know that? You were always meant for each other, of course."

Sora narrowed his eyes. "How the hell would_you_ know that?"

But, before this conversation could get any more heated, Riku grabbed Sora, waving to Sonja, as he dragged him out of the house. Once they were far enough away from the Hikari home, Riku let go of Sora. Sora yelled at him furiously.

"Riku! What was **that** all about, huh?!"

"I don't know what you mean, I thought you liked the ki—"

"Not that!" Sora snapped, getting red in the face again. "I mean about me trick or treating. Why would I say that? _You_ had to have done something. You must have some sort of freak special mind powers…or something," Sora grumbled, looking down at the ground as he crossed his arms.

Riku laughed. "You are so cute, Sora."

That was like…the tenth time he blushed that night. "No, I'm not," Sora argued.

"Yeah, ya are."

Sora dropped it, Riku always won in the end. Sora finally took in Riku's costume that night. He was dressed as a vampire, too. Gee, they sure made a pair, ne? But Riku…looked much creepier than Sora did. He wasn't half pumpkin, after all. How his mother ever thought up his costumes (she made them herself,) he would never know.

It was just beginning to get dark, and a few people were already trick or treating. Sora began to shiver, as he looked at all the creepy and terrifying decorations people had up in their yards and on their houses. Hell, one house was entirely covered in cobwebs… Sora wondered if a giant spider had dropped by earlier or if they were fake. **(1)** He was hoping for the latter.

Of course, Riku decided to go to that house first (Sora loved him for this). Oh, wow, there was a giant spider, too. Sora shivered. He had _**not**_ seen that before, no siree.

"Riku," said Sora, staying close to the silver-haired boy's side, "let's go to a different house. I bet this one sucks."

Riku smirked. "Is wittle Sora-Wora scared?"

Sora stared at him. "Don't do that. You sound like my mom… It scares me."

Riku laughed. "Come on, Sora. It's not scary… Besides, I'm here to protect you. I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

Sora grunted at this. "Pssh. Then why did you not get me out of the Haunted House?"

Riku narrowed his eyes. "That was different. You had wandered off, because you were so damn scared. Just stay in my sight, okay? We'll be fine, Sora."

They rang the doorbell, and of course, got their candy, and left, Sora feeling slightly better now. Well, who wouldn't be happy if you had gotten candy? Especially since that house was quite generous.

Sora shivered as a cold wind blew by, he scooted up closer to Riku; he gladly took the boy in his arms, hugging him tight. They went to a few more houses, their sacks getting more filled with candy at every house. Sora was starting to feel slightly better. But then…then they had to pass through…_the__Haunted Forest of Terrors_.

"R-Riku…w-we're…we're not going in_there_—are we?" Sora asked, his fears crashing down on him once more.

"Hell yes," Riku answered back, grabbing Sora's arm, intent on going through that forest… "You very well know that the neighborhood past this forest is the best one for candy. We've always gone there."

"But not through the Haunted Forest of Terrors! Come on, Riku. There's supposed to be bats and ghosts in there…and who knows what else!"

Riku stared at Sora, shocked. "You're telling me you believe in ghosts, Sora? Come on! We all know they don't exist."

"Ghosts do too exist," Sora argued.

"No they don't, Sora."

So, Sora was dragged (against his own will) into the Haunted Forest of Terrors, oblivious to two people…who were, in fact, floating in the air. One laughed, saying, "So, another one who doesn't believe in ghosts… What shall we do about that?" the dirty blond asked his redhead companion.

"Set them on fire?"

"No, you idiot!" The dirty blond breathed in deeply. "Sorry... But let's have a little fun, eh? It is Halloween...after all." The blond grinned widely.

* * *

Now, back to our duo, who were now in the Haunted Forest of Terror. Sora was quivering with fear, Riku simply seemed annoyed. Sora suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, Riku tried to pull the brunet, but he would not budge. It was like he was literally frozen.

"Sora, come _on_. We've come this far—we're half way through the forest…we can't just go back now."

Sora's mouth moved, but Riku couldn't make out any sound whatsoever. "What?!" Sora repeated it, but Riku still didn't catch any of it. "Spit out already, Sora!"

"B-b-b-b-b-b…**BATS**!!!" he finally screamed, jumping down to the ground, covering his head, as a bat swooped down, intent on getting rid of Sora's spiky brown hair.

"What?!" Riku said, turning around to see a bat aim for his own precious silver hair. He fell down to the dirty ground with Sora, looking extremely pissed off.

There was silence between the two friends, until Sora finally said. "I told you so."

"Shut up."

Now, a huge storm of bats were heading right toward them, and Riku grabbed Sora's arm, squeezing it, and then said, "Okay, on three, we've gotta make a run for it. All right?"

Sora slowly nodded his head. "Good," Riku said. "One…two…three!"

The two jumped up off the ground and made a run for it, but the bats weren't that far behind. But, Riku was fast, very fast. Sometimes Sora even swore he was a speed demon. Heck, maybe he was even Superman…with his superhuman speed. Pssh.

But, thank goodness, they lost the bats, and currently, Sora was leaning against a tree, completely out of breath, and scared out of his wits.

"R-Riku…I wanna go home," Sora whined, frowning.

Riku gulped, looking around them. Hmm. Yep, he knew it now. They were lost. No doubt about that. And Riku did not want to speak, for he knew Sora would _kill_ him if he told him that they were lost. But, honestly, it _was_ the bats fault.

"Riku," Sora whined again, waiting for his answer, "please, I really am scared."

"S-Sora…" Riku said nervously, gulping.

"What?" Sora cocked his head to the side.

"We're…lost."

Up in the sky, the blond ghost smirked. "So…they're lost. Shall we have a little fun now…Axel?"

The redhead grinned. "Can we have a fire?"

"**No!**"

The redhead rubbed his sore head. "Geez, Rox, do you have to be so mean?"

"Yes."

Axel smacked a hand to his forehead. So much for that...

Sora stared at Riku. He didn't even blink. Riku was starting to get scared…very scared. He didn't like Sora looking at him that way. It was seriously creeping him out. Riku glanced down nervously at the ground. After a moment of more painful silence, Riku looked up. Were…were Sora's eyes on _**fire**_?

Riku fidgeted nervously. Sora…seriously could get very scary. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Spit it out, already!"

Sora opened his mouth widely, prepared to yell Riku's head off for five straight minutes, when suddenly…he got pushed forward right into Riku's arms, knocking the silver-haired teen to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Riku screamed, as Sora landed on top of him. His eyes narrowed. "You don't have to friggin' attack me, Sora!"

"I didn't!" Sora snapped back.

Riku suddenly smirked, after his anger meter had finally dropped down. "Oh…then you just think I'm so sexy that you must jump on me in the middle of a very scary forest, hm?"

Sora hit Riku lightly on his chest. "No way! I…I-I…I don't know what happened…" Sora suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh! Riku…something's out to get me!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Nothing's out to get you, Sora. The bats are gone, you don't have to worry."

Axel chuckled as he landed on the ground. "Hehe. So…that silver-haired one thinks their only troubles are bats."

The blond smirked, landing beside the redhead. "Well, he sure as hell is wrong, then."

Sora began to pout, crossing his arms. "RI-_KU_! You don't even **care** if I get snatched up by a ghost or get eating by a werewolf, do you?"

Riku pulled the brunet closer to him. "Of course I do," he said, smiling softly. Their faces were very close now. Sora wondered if Riku was going to kiss him again…

"Well," Riku quickly stood up, knocking Sora down in the process, "we better get goin' now. Try to find our way out of this damn forest."

Sora glared daggers up at the older boy. Riku just laughed, extending a hand to help Sora up. He grudgingly took it. As the two friends (possible boyfriends) began to search around the forest, trying to figure out where the hell they were, a ghostly pair was following them the entire time…

--------

"Will we ever friggin' get outta here?!" Sora whined, letting his arms hang low as he hunched over.

Riku sighed. "I don't know, Sora." He looked around again. He narrowed his eyes as he walked over to inspect a tree. "Okay, I have _definitely_ seen this tree before." He tapped it with his index finger, just to make sure. "Yep, I have."

Sora smacked a hand to his forehead. "You are the most brilliant person I know!"

"Why, thank you," Riku said, smirking.

Riku got conked on the head, and the redhead behind them chuckled. "Hehe. They're kind of a funny bunch, aren't they?"

"…But an idiotic one, at that." Roxas turned to stare at his ghostly boyfriend. "Just like you," he added.

Axel attempted a pout, but honestly, it did not suit him very well. Roxas sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, you know I love you." Roxas was immediately glomped down to the ground with those words.

"Oh! Roxas! You're just the sweetest thing ever!" Axel showered him with kisses. Roxas was about to give in for a moment, but his brain caught up to him, and he pushed the redheaded ghost off.

"Cut it out, Axel! It's Halloween—our night."

"Oh, yes," Axel said, gasping dramatically as he stood up. "I remember the night all too well." He faked a sob. "We were…going out trick or treating, just as we had every year. When he ended up in this very forest, and suddenly…! We got bitten by vampires!" Axel barred his teeth, acting as if he had fangs.

Roxas glared at him. "That's not how it happened, and you know it. We were in a car wreck, you idiot."

Axel whined. "Rox-_as_! Must you always be this mean?"

"Yes," the dirty blond bluntly answered.

"Must you always be this mean?" Riku asked, rubbing his sore head.

"Yes," Sora replied, showing no compassion whatsoever.

Axel laughed. "They're kind of like us…when you think about it."

Roxas 'hmphed', standing up and walking over to where Riku was standing. Roxas extended his foot, and as soon as Riku took a step, he fell flat on his face.

"Riku!" Sora called, running to the silver-haired boy's side. "What happened?"

Riku grumbled muffled curses, since he was face down on the dirty ground.

"What?" Sora said, cocking his head to the side.

Riku grumbled the curses louder, but they came out just as muffled.

"Riku…I still can't hear you."

Riku grumbled again, but finally sat up from the ground, crossing his legs. He rubbed the back of his head subconsciously; he did this a lot. "I don't know what happened," he said, glancing down at the ground. "It was really…strange."

"Strange is right," Roxas said with a sly grin. Sora suddenly turned around, staring right where Roxas was standing. His eyes widened, wondering if the brunet was able to see ghosts. Sora narrowed his eyes, but finally turned his attention back toward Riku. Roxas let out a sigh of relief. He suddenly got slapped on the back.

"That was a close one, eh, Rox?" Axel snickered.

Roxas whipped around, glaring at Axel until he was on the ground, whimpering. "Cut it out. We're not done yet…"

Sora furrowed his brows together. "Kinda like…when I was pushed?"

"No," Riku said, rubbing his shoulder, "you jumped me and you know it." Riku smirked mischievously.

Sora punched Riku in the arm, and opened his mouth to say something when it was shut…by another pair of lips. Sora's eyes widened. _Oh,_ he thought. _This again._ Riku pushed Sora down onto the ground, deepening the kiss. He slid his tongue against Sora's lower lip, and the brunet opened his mouth in response.

And just as Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, pulling him down closer, wanting to get more of this sensational feeling, something pulled his hair. He immediately withdrew from the kiss, much to Riku's disappointment. He snapped his head around to look what possibly could have snagged his hair. There was nothing. He turned back around, and glared a hole through Riku's head.

"Why the hell did you pull my hair, Riku?!"

Riku took a double take. "Wha? What are you**talking** about?"

"You know what I mean!" Sora snapped. "My hair was _pulled_! No one else is here besides _**you**_! Who _else_ could it be?" Riku REALLY did NOT like how Sora was talking. He was more upset than he was when he learned they were lost… Speaking of being lost, I wonder if they're ever going to get out of here?

Axel smirked. "We're so evil."

Roxas 'hmphed', crossing his arms. "You are, anyway."

Axel grinned. "You know you're evil, Rox. And you enjoy it, too."

Roxas couldn't keep the grin from spreading across his face. "Yeah…"

"Then let's have even MORE fun!" Axel cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

And while our two ghosts were plotting, much bickering was going on between the two best (boy?)friends. "I did_**not**_ pull your hair, Sora!"

"Yes, you DID!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

Riku groaned in frustration, feeling the need to pull out his beautiful silver hair. "C'mon, Sora! You know I wouldn't ever hurt you."

Sora had his arms crossed, and his neck cranked around as far as it could from Riku's direction. He slowly let his arms fall, grumbling.

Riku smiled at this. "Anyway, we have to figure out what's going on. First, you get pushed, then I trip, and then your hair gets pulled. Something…definitely suspicious is going on around here."

"I told you!" Sora said, turning back to face Riku. "This is the Haunted Forest of Terrors. There are ghosts here, and they're out to get us, Riku."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Pssh. Ghosts—"

"—don't exist," Sora finished, crossing his arms again. "Riku…how else could you explain all this?"

Riku opened his mouth, prepared to say something, when suddenly a bush blew back and forth wildly. Sora leaped into Riku's arms, his teeth chattering. "R-R-R-R-Riku…! It's-it's—it's the ghosts!"

Riku, himself, said nothing. He was wondering himself, about what was up with that bush…and how they seemed to be pushed around the entire night. It was…quite suspicious, if you think about it.

The bush shook even more, and Sora's teeth only seemed to chatter louder from there. Riku wrapped his strong arms around Sora, pulling him closer, just as something jumped out from the behind the bush.

The two friends immediately ran for it, not bothering to see that it was, in fact, a friendly squirrel.

Axel and Roxas fell down laughing, watching the retreating forms of the silver-haired boy and the brunet one. Ahh, it was simply hilarious.

* * *

"Riku," Sora whined, "are we lost again?"

"No," Riku snapped. Well, maybe they were lost… Wait… He squinted his eyes. What was that up ahead? He quickly grabbed Sora's wrist, and dragged him in the direction that he thought he saw a glimmer of light.

"Huh?" said Sora, right before he and Riku tripped, tumbling down a long hill. Sora groaned as Riku landed on top of him. Well, I suppose you can guess what happened next. Riku and Sora began to make out. That is…until a flashlight was flashed in their eyes.

"Sora! Riku! What are you two doing here? I believe Demyx informed me that you would not be going out this year, Sora."

Sora looked up, avoiding the flashlight, to see Marluxia there, flowers pinned all over his clothes.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Sora groaned, squirming out from under Riku, crossing his legs.

"A flower bed!" Marluxia answered cheerfully, twirling around in a circle. Okay…Sora did _not_ need to see that.

"Hiya, Marluxia." Riku smirked, propping an elbow up to lye on his side.

Marluxia brightened up. Riku Sora ground (equals) something awful good. "I…better get going." He turned on his feet, skipping away from them. "Don't ruin your fun now! Ta-ta!" Did he…throw rose petals as he skipped away? Hmph.

Riku got up, grabbed Sora's hand, and proceeded to walk away from the 'Haunted Forest of Terrors', intent on getting even more candy from the best neighborhood. Ever. But something was bothering Sora, very much indeed. And he was still oblivious to the fact that two ghosts were following them.

"U-umm…Riku?" Sora timidly said, letting his head fall slightly.

"Yes, Sora?" Riku didn't seem like he was paying that much attention to Sora…

"I was wondering about something," he said, looking around, noticing they were about to head to another house, prepared to get lots and lots of candy.

"About what?" Riku continued to walk, and Sora felt his heart begin to beat faster.

"U-uhh…umm…about why you kissed me earlier."

Axel grinned. "Ooh, this is getting interesting, Rox," he said with a sly grin.

"Shut up, Axel."

Riku finally turned around to face Sora. "That's because I like you, Sora." Sora felt his face heat up as he bent down to give Sora another kiss. He suddenly heard a squeal from a girl. It was Selphie Tilmitt.

"Ohmigosh! Riku! Sora! You guys are making out!" She fainted, and the girl behind her, Kairi, caught her. Shaking her head. But she still looked about just as excited as Selphie was, and gave Riku and Sora a huge amount of candy, for that great kiss.

After going to many more houses, they had collected a huge amount of candy, and decided to head back home, it was getting pretty late, after all. And the two boy/friends walked home silently (NOT through the Haunted Forest of Terrors), but the ghosts, were anything but on the quiet side.

Axel had his arms crossed behind his head, grinning. "Halloween was really fun this year, Roxas," he commented, as they walked only a few feet behind the spiky haired brunet, and the silver-haired one.

Roxas smiled slightly. "Yeah, it was."

Sora finally decided to speak up, continuing their conversation from earlier. "H-how long?" he asked.

Riku lowered his head, he stopped walking; they were now in front of Sora's house. "I've always liked you, Sora. Ever since I first met you. I…love you," he added the last part quietly, but Sora still heard it. What he did? Glomp Riku, saying, "Oh, I love you too, Riku!"

"Aw, young love!" Axel exclaimed, placing a hand on his chest.

"Oh, shut up, Axel," said Roxas.

And then the next thing the two knew, they heard another click and saw a flash. Sonja was apparently back, too.

She squealed, and went on and on about how cute (and hot) the two were. Sora was getting very red; Riku only seemed to laugh more and more. That Halloween was very fun that year, for everyone. And after Riku bade Sora goodbye, our ghostly boyfriends decided to leave, too.

"Do you think next year'll be as good?" Axel asked, holding his hands behind his head. It was starting to get foggy.

"Hmm. We'll just have to wait and see," Roxas replied, kicking a rock out of his path.

Axel smiled. It certainly was a Halloween to remember; and he sure was looking forward to next year.

* * *

**1** - Oh my gosh. When I was younger and was trick or treating, I saw a house just like this. Scared the hell out of me, honestly.

**-Edit Note:- **Well, I added a few sentences here and there, fixed mistakes, and that is the end product. I do believe I caught them all, but I suppose I could have still missed them (or more like, Word could have. Haha) Anyway, people have still reviewed this recently, and I hope you all continue to keep reading and reviewing this, and my other stories as well. Much love to you all!

Well, hope ya liked it. And if you did read this and enjoyed it, hope you click the little button down there that says: '**Submit review**'. Until next time—Skaterstar57 signing out. -.-


End file.
